Dividido
by pasivagresiva
Summary: [Inktober 2017, día dos - Divided / Dividido] A Kurō le agrada Kenma porque huele a manzana y su cabello es suave como una sábana recién lavada. Y a Kenma le agrada Kurō porque es valiente y le ofreció su amistad tan pronto se conocieron.


**1\. Divided/Dividido (KuroKen)**

* * *

Un cumpleaños infantil celebrando a un amigo del barrio. La decoración estaba inspirada en Doraemon, un dibujo animado que a pesar de su antigüedad, seguía siendo un clásico para ver en familia. Los globos, las cajitas con dulces y pequeños regalos sorpresas, los platos de cartón y los vasos de plástico. Todo tenía motivos del Gato Cósmico, Nobita y sus amigos.

Morisuke –el cumpleañero–, Tetsurō y todos los demás invitados correteaban alrededor de la casa. Algunos llevaban máscaras de Doramon, y otros simplemente una pequeña hélice en sus cabezas afirmada de un elástico que pasaba detrás de sus orejas y garganta. La madre de Morisuke –Suzume– y la de Tetsurō –Motoko– habían vivido toda su vida en el mismo vecindario y por lo mismo se ofrecían mutuo apoyo para instancias como esta.

La madre del azabache le había ayudado con la decoración y confección de los gorritos con hélices. Mientras que Suzume, preparó los bocadillos. Además, entre ambas cuidaban que los niños no dejaran un desastre por donde pasasen con sus manos pegajosas en caramelo y sus pies llenos de tierra del jardín.

Una hora más tarde de que los invitados llegaran, el timbre sonó tomando a la mujer de cabellos claros por sorpresa. Miró por el ojo de la puerta y sonrió a su amiga, quien le había hecho un gesto con la mano para preguntar quién era.

— Es Kenma y su madre.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó una vez más y le dio una calada a su cigarrillo.

— Los vecino nuevos —respondió y tomó el cigarrillo de la morena para apagarlo en uno de los platos de cartón— ¡Te he dicho que no fumes cuando hay niños cerca!

— Pues no tienes de qué preocuparte. Ese era el último que me quedaba y lo acabas de tirar así como si nada.

La madre del cumpleañero negó con la cabeza con desaprobación y abrió la puerta para que entrara el invitado que, dada la hora, creyó que no llegaría.

En la entrada apareció una mujer de pequeña estatura y cabello un poco más arriba de los hombros. El chico que venía consigo se escondía detrás de sus piernas, llevando un gorro de Doraemon del que colgaban dos porciones alargadas de tela que probablemente eran para unirse en el mentón y así abrigar de mejor forma.

La señora Kurō se le quedó mirando un largo rato. La recién llegada se veía bastante joven, casi como una colegiala. Era reservada y muy educada. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que llevaba viéndola hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron.

— Hola, Kozume Natsumi —saludó moviendo su mano, tan pálida como los vasos de leche que la morena debía obligar a su hijo a beber cada mañana.

 _"Parece una muñeca ¿Qué rayos? No es justo que sea tan linda"_ , pensó y correspondió al saludo con un perezoso ondeo con su propia mano

— Disculpen la tardanza... —tomó a su hijo de los hombros y le hizo quedar adelante de las otras dos mujeres— No podíamos encontrar el gorro de Kenma.

El pequeño llevaba una sudadera con bolsillo tipo canguro que le quedaba algo ancha. Una de sus manos salió tímidamente de aquel escondite para saludar a las presentes, sin atreverse a mirarlas a los ojos.

— Kenma es un poco tímido. Espero que pueda hacer amigos—confesó con una sonrisa esperanzadora, mientras acariciaba la coronilla de su hijo, cubierta en tela y algodón.

— Eso no será problema. Al hijo de Motoko le encanta hacer nuevos amigos ¿No es cierto?

— Sí... —demoró un poco en contestar. Estaba demasiado concentrada tratando de encontrarle alguna arruga o cana a Kozume— Ahora que lo mencionas, no le he escuchado en un buen rato ni a él ni a los niños. Iré a echarles un vistazo.

La mujer salió al patio mientras la dueña de casa continuó hablando con Natsumi. Le ofreció galletas y bocadillos a ambos. Los ojos de Kenma brillaron al ver el pastel. Tenía la cara del Gato Cósmico hecha cuidadosamente con pequeños picos de crema de distintos colores. Sintió el impulso de llevar uno de sus dedos a la crema para probarla, aprovechando que las adultas no estaban prestándole atención.

Pero justo cuando iba a probar el pastel, escuchó una risotada horrible. La risa más fea que Kenma jamás había oído. Llegó junto a la señora de cabellos negros y desordenados, un chico de sonrisa amplia y peinado tan caótico como el de su madre. Le faltaban dos dientes, uno arriba y otro abajo y tenía una curita en la mejilla derecha.

— Tetsurō, él es Kenma —presentó Motoko— Es nuestro nuevo vecino junto a la señora Kozume y su esposo. Sé amable con él.

Kenma se había bajado de la silla frente al pastel y se quedó quieto mientras el chico de flequillo se acercara decididamente.

Temió, quiso escapar y correr nuevamente a ocultarse tras las piernas de su madre. Pero el chico se paró frente a él a una distancia lo suficientemente prudente como para que no se sintiera tan amenazado.

— ¡Me gusta tu gorro! —dijo emocionado, haciendo que los hombros del contrario dieran un pequeño brinco— ¿Me lo dejas ver?

— Tetsurō, se ve con los ojos. No con las manos —le dijo su madre desde el sillón de la sala, provocando que Natsumi riera con ligereza y Kenma sonriera por el gruñido que lanzó el moreno ante la interrupción de su propia madre.

La apariencia de Tetsurō era graciosa y su sonrisa invitaba a no querer huir de él. Las manos le sudaban dentro del bolsillo de su polerón, pero no era por el calor. Era emoción. Era emoción por la posibilidad de tener un nuevo amigo habiendo llegado hace tan poco al vecindario.

Sus manos, algo trémulas, salieron del bolsillo y llegaron a su cabeza. Se quitó el gorro con tranquilidad. La misma tranquilidad con la que el niño de la curita en la mejilla le observaba para lanzar un sonido de asombro cuando los cabellos del chico nuevo del barrio cayeron sobre su rostro como una cascada. Tan azabaches como los suyos, pero tan largos y lisos como los de una chica.

Tetsurō se sonrojó. De no ser por sus ropas, fácilmente hubiese confundido a Kenma por una niña. Este último le tendió su gorro para que lo viera de cerca, tal como se lo había pedido. Pero el más alto estaba demasiado ocupado mirando el cabello de quien tenía al frente.

— Tu cabello... —le dijo con las mejillas rosadas— Se ve muy suave ¿Puedo tocarlo?

— Tetsurō... —volvió a llamarle la atención.

— Tranquila —dijo Natsumi moviendo la palma de su mano como restándole importancia al asunto— A Kenma le encanta que le hagan cariño en su cabeza —le habló a la otra morena y luego miró a su hijo— ¿No es así, bebé?

El apodo hizo que el chico hiciera un gesto tan avinagrado que hizo que Tetsurō riera una vez más. Pero a Kenma su risa ya no le sonaba tan terrible. El azabache llevó su mano a la cabeza contraria y le acarició con calma, siguiendo la caída de esas delgadas hebras. Se acercó un poco más a Kenma, haciendo que este se pusiera nervioso.

— Mi mamá también me llama por apodos tontos a veces, no te preocupes.

El comentario del niño hizo que las tres madres trataran de aguantarse la risa. Suzume pidió permiso para salir a buscar a su hijo y a los demás chicos al patio. Estaba llegando la hora de cantarle cumpleaños feliz y cortar el pastel.

Kenma tenía una pequeña sonrisa ruborizada que ocultó mirando sus zapatillas. El otro chico acariciaba su cabeza con cuidado y le hacía comentarios que lo hacían reír de forma muy queda, mientras la felicidad no cabía en el pecho de Natsumi.

— Tu cabello está perfectamente dividido ¿Es así naturalmente? —preguntó y el chico le asintió— ¡Eso es genial! Yo jamás podría peinarme así Tengo demasiados remolinos en el pelo —sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza del contrario, llevo la izquierda a sus propios mechones— Mi mamá dice que por ellos soy tan inquieto.

Una risa un poco más acentuada salió de los labios de Kenma. Motoko le preguntó a Natsumi si estaba bien que su hijo toqueteara tanto al suyo. Mas que mal, no quería que Kenma se sintiera incómodo. Sin embargo, la madre del menor le dijo que no se preocupara, que este daría indicios de querer que el pequeño Kurō lo soltara. Pero tal parecía que estaba disfrutando demasiado ser mimado por su nuevo amigo.

— Me gusta tu cabello. Es suave como una sábana y huele a manzana —agregó, finalizando las caricias y tomando la muñeca del más bajo para invitar a que le siguiera— Kenma, desde ahora somos amigos. Voy a cuidar de ti porque nunca conocí a nadie con una el cabello dividido tan perfectamente ¡Debes valer mucho!

— ¡No le pongas precio a tu amigo! —la mujer ya se había parado del sillón para darle un par de coscorrones a su hijo. No le sorprendería que con sus ocurrencias ridículas, ofreciera a modo de subasta a su nuevo amigo.

— ¡No hablaba de forma _dineraria_! —se volteó con el ceño fruncido— ¡Me refiero a que es especial y hay que cuidarlo! —miró a Kenma una vez más— Vamos con los chicos ¡Debo presentarte frente a ellos!

Decidido, emprendió camino hacia el grupo de niños, pero Kenma no se movió de su lugar. Se le veía afligido. Natsumi convenció a Motoko de que no les presionaran, por lo que siguieron a Suzume a ver qué tal le iba con los demás niños.

— ¿No quieres ir? —preguntó el azabache, algo preocupado.

— No es eso...

— ¡Woah! ¡Pensé que no hablabas!

— No me gusta hacerlo cuando no tengo nada importante que decir —dijo y volvió a guardarse las manos en el bolsillo de la sudadera.

— Pero eres mi amigo. Todo lo que digas es importante para mí ¿Tienes miedo porque eres nuevo?

El de cabello largo asintió.

— Pues no pasará nada —le puso una mano en el hombro y le dio unas palmaditas— No tienes que tener miedo de ellos. Son buenas personas. Pero si alguien llegara a meterse contigo... —se apunto el pecho con el pulgar— Estaré yo para protegerte ¿Te parece?

Tetsurō sonaba tan emocionado que a Kenma le dio pena negarse. Volvió a asentir y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

En cosa de minutos, Kenma estaba disfrutando junto a los otros niños. Muchos se reunieron alrededor suyo para ver cómo destruía monstruos es su consola portátil. Unas chicas le dijeron que su cabello era muy lindo. Y Kurō le dio un par de codazos después de eso, acompañado de _"Nada mal para tu primer día ¿no?"_ , haciendo que el más bajo casi echara humo por las orejas.

Tetsurō seguía pensando que Kenma era especial por la división de su cabello, su olor a manzana y su gorro de Doraemon. Y Kenma pensaba, no, _sabía_ que Tetsurō era especial porque le tenía paciencia y le decía lo que le gustaba de él. Y eso era algo que le hacía sentir querido y por primera vez, que había hecho un mejor amigo.


End file.
